fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lincoln Loud/Quotes
:"(fourth-wall breaking) You're probably asking, "Hey, why the long face, Linc?" Well, you've obviously seen this kind of scene dozens of times before. (The camera moves to the other room showing all ten of his sisters making their regular everyday chaos) I've gotten everything according to plan, but all that has changed, now that Lori's in charge in 3, 2, 1." :"With Ronnie Anne out of town, there no one else to spend some quality time with. Not even my best friend, Clyde, since he and his dads are in Hawaii this week." :"I wish there was someone else to hang out with." :"(after being asked what's wrong) I'd rather not." :"Well, okay. See, with the two people whom I like to spend some quality time with the most, and with Mom and Dad out for the week, there's nothing for me to do. (Lori gives Lincoln his comics) Sorry, guys, even comics won't cheer me up. Go on. Do the things you normally do. I'll just stay here till I starve." :"(after seeing Timmy and his fairies through Lisa's portal) Let's go talk to him." :"I don't think they can be dangerous. Now, come on. I want to explore this dimension." :"Wow, maybe this universe isn't bad after all." :"Well, this sure is an honor to meet you guys. We're the Loud Family. I'm Lincoln Loud, and these are my ten sisters. This is Lori, she's the oldest." :"This is the second oldest, Leni." :"(after Luna string her guitar pulling up a sonic vibration to Timmy) That was Luna." :"That's Lynn. And this is... Hey, where's Lucy?" :"These are the twins." :"And this is Lily." :"(looks at Timmy's love portrait of Trixie Tang) Who is that?" :"You don't sound surprised." :"Attack!" :"Sounds like that Valerie girl sure hates you." :"Isn't there anything you can do to stop them?" :"Are you kidding me?! That was the best day of my life!" :"You sure wern't kidding about you making a lot of enemies, Timmy, even when they are trying to destroy you." :"(looks behind) I think that girl in glasses is after you, Timmy." :"I'm Lincoln. I'm dating Ronnie Anne, you know." :"(deadpan) This girl is crazy." :"Good thing Ronnie Anne isn't around to know about this." :"This day just gets better and better." :"Where would we find this Crocker guy?" :"And we are here to crash it. Luna, action music please?" :"It's good to be home." :"Coach? What's happening?" :"(fourth-wall breaking) You're obviously thinking, this isn't your everyday episode, so brace yourself, as you watch us for the fight of our lives." :"Lucy, you're a genius! What if we do our normal every day habits against Mr. Crocker?" :"(after Wanda explain's about Crocker's suffrage of long-term memory loss) That's good." :"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for saving our world." :"Thanks, Timmy. (gets kissed by Tootie in the cheek, Lincoln is surprised and wide-eyed) Why did you kiss me, Tootie?" :"Wow...uh, thanks. If you were to be around Royal Woods, I'm sure you and my best friend Clyde would've gone together nicely." :"(after explaining to Tootie her love for Timmy compared to Clyde's love for Lori) Exactly!" :"(fourth-wall breaking) Well, this sure was one epic day for all of us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to throw out this bag of bells that Tootie gave to me. If Ronnie Anne finds out about this, she's gonna pulverize me!" Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Character quote pages